


Des conséquences d'un pintage de gueule

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking, M/M, One Shot, accidental hook up, what did i do last night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on se réveille avec la gueule de bois et dans le même lit que quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas y être ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des conséquences d'un pintage de gueule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sur la touche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385402) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des conséquences d'un pintage de gueule  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc  & Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Imprévus"  
>  **Note :** je crois que je devrais faire sponsoriser cette fic par la section « After Twelve » de FailBlog.org  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Un si beau matin, avec de la lumière bien trop vive à travers les rideaux et des chants d'oiseaux bien trop aigus qui traversent la fenêtre. Deux corps chauds serrés l'un contre l'un dans un lit trop étroit. Un début de migraine et de nausée, la langue pâteuse et la voix bien rauque pour constater que,  
« C'était pas prévu au programme, ça. »

La première toux du matin passée et les symptômes de la gueule de boisà peu près sous contrôle, Havoc se familiarise avec la situation.  
Point positif, il est dans son propre lit.  
Point négatif, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui.  
Point positif, c'est Breda ; au moins c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît.  
Rectification : point négatif, c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

Et Breda lui aussi aussi essaie de remonter le cours des événements :  
« Le programme prévoyait quoi, déjà ?  
\- On se trouve un bar chouette. »

Car c'est comme ça que ça commence, forcément.

« Bar il y a eu, chouette je ne sais pas.  
\- On se bourre la gueule.  
\- Fait. »

Et comment, manque-t-il de gémir. À en juger l'intensité de sa gueule de bois, c'était une cuite honorable. Il s'est déjà mis encore plus minable plusieurs fois par le passé, oh, ça pourrait être largement pire, mais un peu de modération cette fois aurait fait du bien. 

« On chante des chansons vulgaires. »  
Le genre qui, quand ils sont bourrés, les fait rigoler comme des ânes et quand ils sont sobres ou à peu près leur donne encore envie de ricaner. Chose dont ça serait bien de s'abstenir quand même sur le moment.  
Oh, et s'ils n'avaient fait que chanter...  
« Debout sur la table.  
\- Et on se met à moitié à poil.  
\- On s'est mis presque _entièrement_ à poil. »

Que voulez-vous, il ne leur faut même pas beaucoup d'alcool pour lever ces inhibitions-là. Dans le régiment, personne n'a honte de son corps ni de celui du voisin : habitués qu'ils sont à transpirer ensemble sur le terrain d'entraînement en maillot de corps voire torse nu, et de partager les douches ensuite...

« On se fait virer du bar.  
\- _Manu militari_. »

Là-dessus, Breda ricane pour de bon et, c'est contagieux, Havoc le suit. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient trop bourrés pour riposter et lancer une bagarre de bar. Mais il y a eu d'autres fois...

« On trouve un autre bar et des poulettes.  
\- Échoué _lamentablement_. »

Et est-ce à partir de là qu'ils ont dérapé du programme ?

« Tu vois, il fallait chercher les poulettes _avant_ d'être bourrés. Je suis certain que j'ai dû te le dire, hier. »

Havoc ne relève même pas. Ça n'est pas le moment de commencer une engueulade sur à qui la faute. Il n'est pas en état pour ça et Breda ne devrait pas l'être non plus. À la place, il se confit dans sa misère...

« J'aurais aimé me réveiller dans le même lit qu'une fille. Même sans me souvenir de rien. Pour savoir quand même que je l'ai fait. »

Mais comptez sur Breda pour ne surtout pas compatir à sa douleur. Enfin, pas à celle-là en tout cas. 

« En tout cas le programme ne prévoyait absolument de se réveiller dans le même lit. »

Et donc, ils en sont toujours au même point. 

« On fait quoi maitenant ? »

Évidemment, ça n'est pas un lendemain de biture qu'il faut poser ce genre de question. La mise hors circuit la veille et le choc au réveil l'empêchent de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Tout ce qu'il enregistre, c'est qu'ils sont à poil et collants et qu'à tout prendre, il ne veut pas se rappeler comment ils en sont arrivés là exactement, en fait. 

« Écoute. Je ne me souviens de rien. Tu ne te souviens de rien. Donc on peut facilement faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Du tout. Ok ? »

Merci vieux frère, pour cette solution qui arrange tout le monde. Peut-être que s'il se répète suffisament qu'effectivement il n'est rien arrivé, il s'en persuadera. Même alourdie par la biture, la voix raisonnable de Breda a toujours quelque chose de rassurant. 

Plus calme maintenant, il peut se dire que peut-être, ce qui colle c'est surtout de la sueur parce que s'effondrer à deux dans un lit une place ça tient chaud, ça oui, mais finalement ça n'est pas une chaleur si désagréable, oh, et il y a peut-être un peu de bière renversée à blâmer et ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il aura été question de la lécher pour ne pas la gaspiller. Hum.

Mais tout compte fait, que ça soit lui plutôt qu'un autre est plutôt positif. 

« Breda ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu es quand même confortable, tu sais.  
\- ...Ça, c'était pas prévu _du tout_ !! »


End file.
